


In the Garden Many Things Can Happen

by internet_self



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/internet_self/pseuds/internet_self
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on that garden scene J. k. Rowling wrote but didn't put in the books. I twisted it a lot!(This is completely my imagination I have no idea how the real scene went.) It's the garden scene with a little bit tacked on the end. It's just a little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Garden Many Things Can Happen

Draco lent over the polished banister as he heard the voices of their guests. Guests Draco didn't particularly want to entertain. He knew the only reason Mr. Nott was here with his son was because he and his father were going to shut themselves in Lucius's study and discuss secret deatheater business. And he would be left to entertain Theodore Nott.

Theo had always annoyed Draco. Even in their first year. He was smarter than that mudblood Granger but never raised his hand. He had the looks to get any girl but always turned them down. He was strong but always backed down from a fight. He was the best quidditch player in Slytherin but he wouldn't try out. He was witty and could throw funny remarks back quicker than any but he only ever murmured them. He kept to himself, hardly socializing. He always had a book in his hand. Theo confused and intrigued Draco and for that Draco hated him. But at the same time there was something amazingly alluring about him that he didn't understand.

Draco felt the slim, delicate hand that belonged to his mother, Narcissa.

"Be polite Darling. We're not sending you off to the gallows all you have to do is sit with a classmate." She laughed her voice like bells.

"I know mother. It doesn't mean I'll like it." He scowled.

"Come dear its best not to keep your father waiting." Draco offered his mother his arm, straitened his back and put on a calm face.

Mr. Nott and his father were standing stony faced next to each other. By the look on His father's face they had taken too long to come down and join them.

"Mr. Nott it's a pleasure to have you in our home. Can I get you anything?" Narcissa's said poised as ever.

"That won't be necessary cissi. We will be heading straight to my study."

"Yes dear." Her voice was suddenly strained. She left quickly before she was tempted to yell.

Lucius turned to stare pointedly at Draco. "Draco, go Show Theodore around the gardens." Which translated into "Draco, I don't want you or the Nott boy anywhere near my study got it?"

"Of course father. Theo?" He didn't look to see if Theo followed but heard the soft footfalls of his shoes on tiles.

Neither boy said one word as they wove their way towards the extensive Malfoy manor gardens. Draco stopped walking when he reached his favorite tree. It was a huge, ancient oak. Its leaves were always a vibrant, healthy green. The trunk was strong and yet soft. Draco spends hours sitting against the comfortable tree.

Draco sprawled out under the tree and motioned for Theo to do the same.

"Really?" Theo spoke for the first time.

"Really, what?" Draco cocked his head to the side.

"I would never have imagined the always prim and proper Draco Malfoy lying so undignified on the ground." He smirked.

"Well I'm behind closed doors now aren't i?" Draco replied a little irritated.

That didn't say anything for a while. They just sat staring out into the display of rare and unique flowers and bushes.

"What do you suppose our fathers are talking about?" Draco asked breaking the silence to see if Theo knew what was going on.

"The Dark Lord and Harry Potter of course." Theo said it as if it was so completely obvious.

"And your take on the subject?"

"Well," Theo sat up and looked thoughtfully at Draco. "Harry Potter has only survived this long on luck and without Dumbledore there he wouldn't be able to pull off half the crap he does in school. Frankly I think he's a waist of space. But he has potential."

"I completely agree." Draco thought there's another good Slytherin who hates the golden boy. He liked to ignore the potential part.

"As for the dark lord? I'm not on his side of the war." The way Theo said it so casually made Draco snap his head around and stare at him in disbelief.

"But your father surely-"

"I don't care what my father does with his life." Theo cut Draco off. "I'll live my life the way I want to."

The sheer thought of going against his father was incomprehensible to Draco.

"What? You've never even thought about it? I bet your going to marry who he tells you to as well." He shook his head and laughed.

Draco was silent for several minutes. "I'm betrothed to Pansy." He said quietly.

Theo shifted closer until they were side by side, thighs touching. He gently cupped Draco's chin and turned him so they were facing each other, noses almost touching.

"It's about time you start making your own choices, choosing your own future. You can't blindly follow your father anymore. There is about to be a war right on our doorstep and you need to think very carefully about which side is going to win. Think like a Slytherin not like a Malfoy."

It was in that moment that Draco realized Theodore was truly his equal.

Looking into His eyes Draco saw something there, something that told him to take a chance that his father wouldn't approve of. To begin choosing his own future.

To his horror Draco felt a blush creep up his cheeks. Theo noticed and chuckled.

"Why are you blushing?"

"Would it be terribly Presumptuous of me if I kissed you right now?" Draco said quietly.

Several seconds of silence then, "No."

Theo leaned in the short distance and kissed Draco softly. It was Draco's First real kiss. He wrapped his arms around Theo's square shoulders as Theo gripped Draco's slim hips pulling him closer. The kissed deepened; Theo quickly gained entrance to Draco's warm mouth. There was no battle for dominance Draco gratefully gave all dominance and control to Theo. He lay back on the spongy grass and pulled Draco on top of him until he was straddling him. All thought of reality vanished. It seemed like they were in their own universe, alone without anyone to interrupt them.

A loud, "Ahem." Made them come back to reality. They sprang apart when they saw both their fathers standing side by side glaring at them. Draco could tell his father was barely containing his anger and form the look of it so was Theo's father.

They scrambled up from the ground and glanced at each other before turning back to their fathers.

"And just what in Merlin's name is going on here?" Lucius was the first to speak, taking a menacing step forward.

Draco tried to think of something, anything to say but his mind was at a blank.

"I think we know what was going on. I certainly got an eyeful." Mr. Nott said his voice dark. "What with your son thrusting on top of mine."

Had i been thrusting? Draco thought embarrasses.

"Yes, though it looks like they didn't get that far." Lucius said staring pointedly at Draco's bulge in his trousers. He turned pink as he placed his hands over the bulge. Mr. Nott laughed at him.

"Now Draco there's no need to be embarrasses. Remove your hands." Mr. Nott commanded. A quick look at his father and he placed his hands at his sides.

"My, he is a small thing isn't he?" Nott said speaking to Lucius.

"Father, stop." Theo pleaded.

He was ignored by the men.

"We always though it would grow as he aged but it never did." Lucius said with fake sadness.

"Really? I wouldn't mind to see for myself?" Nott leered.

"That's enough!" Theo shouted red with anger. He grabbed Draco's hand and squeezed reassuring him that nothing like that was going to happen.

Nott regarded his son. "Theodore we're leaving now." There was a dark promise in his voice.

Theo gave him a look that said this isn't over and quickly followed his enraged father out. Draco reluctantly looked up at his father. There was a spark in his eyes that Draco had only ever seen when he was in deep trouble and he didn't like it one bit.

"Get over to the tree." Lucius growled.

"W-why?" Draco stuttered out.

"You needed to be punished for your disgusting behavior. Now get over to the tree."

(page break)

It had been a month since the garden incident and Draco hadn't heard one word from Theo. He was on platform 9 and ¾ saying goodbye to his parents before boarding the train to Hogwarts.

He was thrown for a moment when he ran into Theo while searching for an empty compartment.

"Hey." Theo said. "Want to share a compartment?"

"Okay." They awkwardly moved into the compartment and sat just staring at each other.

"Are you okay? From before?" Theo asked.

"Yes I'm fine. And you?"

"Fine too."

"This is stupid." Theo growled out pulling Draco up and giving him a fierce kiss. It was demanding and not at all like the last one. They pulled apart both breathing heavily.

"We should do that more often." Draco panted.

"Defiantly." Theo said embracing Draco.

"So you'll actually sit with me at meals instead of by yourself?"

"Yes. It will raise a lot of questions though."

"So? I've decided I'm choosing my own future." Draco smiled.

"Good, And about the other thing?" Theo hinted.

"Your right. But I won't under any circumstances suck up to Potter."

"Don't worry there's only one thing you'll be sucking." Theo smirked.

"Piss of you prat." Draco mock scowled trying to shove Theo away but didn't have the strength.

Theo laughed and didn't let Draco go even when the compartment door flew open and the rest of their friends walked in.


End file.
